Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by phoenix3790
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth Year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort on the loose Harry has to face many new dangers. He also has to face the death of Sirius but he has help from his friends, old and new.
1. A loving letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

If it was you who was looking down the street of number four Privet Drive in the middle of the night you would be utterly amazed at the sight. Hovering fifteen feet from the ground staring into a window was an old man. He was looking in on a boy who was finally fast asleep. Albus Dumbledore had been checking in on Harry at least once a week now and he seemed to be improving. Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard. In fact, he wasn't even an ordinary Wizard. He had the weight of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders. Albus felt like most of it was his fault, he should have told Harry sooner about the prophecy.

When Harry had come out of the Department of Mysteries Dumbledore revealed everything to him. He knew it should have been done sooner but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to make the boy unhappy. Harry Potter began to stir and Dumbledore was gone quicker than you could blink.

Harry was not sure what had woken him but he had the weirdest feeling that he was being watched. He went to his window and saw nothing. He figured he was just being paranoid and he went back to his bed. He was having such a good dream he didn't want it to end. Oddly enough it had been about Ginny Weasley. He had just dreamed that they were at Hogsmeade, like him and Cho were last year, with Roger Davies kissing his girlfriend in the corner booth. Harry realized that he wanted to kiss Ginny like that and then as he leaned in to kiss her he woke up.

This was not the first time this had happened. It has been happening ever since he got her letter. He still kept it by his bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are very upset right now about Sirius. It is not your fault. Harry I know you are thinking that it is but it isn't. Sirius wouldn't have lived with himself if he had stayed here. Especially since Snape had told him to stay. When we were cleaning the house I found a picture I thought you might like it reminded me of you, Ron and Hermione. I sent it along and I hope it will make you feel better. If you need to talk you can always write. I know we have never really written letters to each other but I have gone through the same thing when I was being possessed and I will be here for you. If you do decide to write back I will give you a bit of information regarding your friends around here. I don't know if it is the right time or not to tell you so I will wait for you reply. Also, I am very bored around here seeing as Fred and George are usually at the shop and they are the fun ones around here. Well I will be expecting your letter; even if you do not want to talk about Sirius I would appreciate some post. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Ginny_

Harry's curiosity got the better of him here. He had to know what his friends were doing. Although Harry had a suspicion he wanted it confirmed. Harry liked Ginny's letter best because she was still acting normal around him unlike Ron and Hermione's letters. He could tell that she wasn't trying really hard to get through to him that she was just being herself. He liked this very much about her and responded right away.

_Harry,_

_How ya doin mate? I was just writing to say that if you needed to talk you can always write. We are going to have you out of there as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you again. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. I know you do Harry, I know you too well. I know you don't wanna talk about it but if you do want to you can. Just write me back with how the muggles are treating you. _

_Ron_

Harry could tell Ron was having a terrible time writing this. Ron and Harry were never very good at sharing emotions. Harry appreciated the note all the same; however he didn't talk about Sirius to Ron. Hermione's letter went like this;

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been? We have been cleaning very hard around here. It looks like a new place! I can't wait to see you. My parents went on vacation so the left me here. I have had way to much work to do! I am already way behind. I can't wait until we get our O.W.L. results! Until then I have just decided to red up on the subjects I know I am going to continue studying, DADA, Potions, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Charms, and of course Transfiguration. I don't know what classes I will add next year though. Harry I know everyone had been talking to you about Sirius and it wasn't your fault. Sirius was a great man and he is happy where he is I am sure. It is alright to be upset like you are Harry, I know you are. It is good to be upset but you should really talk about him, at least to Lupin. He is going through the same thing you were both just as close to Sirius. You should try to talk to him Harry._

_Hermione _

Harry knew he should talk to Lupin but it was too hard still. The picture Ginny had sent is what had cheered him up the most. It had at least made him stop dreaming of the DoM. It was a picture of James and Lily Potter in front of their house with Sirius and who had to be on the Sirius' many pretty girlfriends. The people in the picture were moving, as usual, and waving at Harry. Harry then noticed it; Ron had sort of the same build as Sirius. After all the quidditch training he had finally gotten out of the tall lanky and gotten more muscles. Hermione looked amazingly like pretty woman in the picture. Harry obviously was his dad, and who was Lily? Harry couldn't figure it out, but he found it funny that Ron and Hermione were probably getting together like Sirius and thie woman did. Harry had to remember to show the picture to Lupin who would probably love to see it as well, and could tell Harry who the woman was.

Harry looked at the clock, it was 3:00 am, he wanted to get some sleep so that he could do the endless chores his aunt and uncle had given him over the summer. Even if they were scared of being turned into ferrets they knew that they couldn't be punished for giving the boy chores. He was just settling back into bed when he heard a tap on the window. He opened it to find Hedwig flying in with a letter.

_Harry,_

_You can come and stay with us in two days. I heard Dumbledore get home just now, no idea where he was but he said that he thought that you were well enough to come here in three days. I am supposed to be asleep but um well I was well taking a walk and I over heard the conversation and I couldn't wait to tall ya! See ya soon!_

_Ron_

Harry quickly scribbled a note back to Ron just to tease

_Ron_

_What were you doing walking around this early? Were you walking around with someone maybe? _

_Harry_

It felt good to tease Ron again. It seemed that all of Ron's letters so far had been depressing and he liked just not thinking about the DoM right now. Harry climbed back into bed and easily fell to sleep knowing that he would be leaving Privet Drive very soon.

**A/N this is my first fan fiction. If it is terrible let me know what to change. I know it is boring now but that is just the prologue type thing. It will be more interesting trust me. Just please review!**


	2. A Feeling of Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry was working on his chores the next day when Ginny's reply came. It made him jump as he wasn't expecting anything when the mail hit him on the head. Harry pocketed the letter and tried to work fast on his chores so he could go up to his room and read it. When he finally finished his work he walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was.

"I've finished and I am going to bed," Harry stated flatly.

"Okay," was the only reply she bothered to dignify him with.

Harry had to admit he hated not being spoken to like a person. He was so frustrated with people treating him badly that he was fed up with it. He cast his aunt a disgusted look and walked upstairs slamming the door on the way. He knew his uncle wouldn't say anything; they were still too scared of being punished. When Harry got up to his room he opened the letter, it calmed him at once.

_Harry_

_I am so glad that you wrote back! Okay the news which you probably guessed was that Hermione and Ron have gotten together. You didn't hear this from me Harry. The best part of this was that this morning he was caught walking back from her room! I think you already know this based on the letter that you wrote to him this morning. Luckily he was caught by Fred and George who had been coming home from the shop for the night. Well I say luckily but now they won't stop teasing them! It is really funny. They won't tell mum though because then they will be in trouble but now they are like graveling. It is very funny, Fred and George woke me up to witness their guilty faces. The picture, I showed it to Remus and he said he didn't recognize the woman, but it was probably just one of Sirius' girlfriends like you suspected. It is unusual that Remus didn't know her as they were all such good friends. Well I better get going I can hear Fred and George making Ron carry heavy boxes for absolutely no reason, which I of course have to witness. I can't wait to see you!_

_Ginny_

Harry had to laugh at her letter. He could just picture Ron doing everything for the twins. Knowing the twins it wouldn't be easy work either. Harry wondered how long it would last before Ron gave in and just told his mother.

In a much better mood Harry laid down in bed took off his glasses and went into a peaceful sleep, for a little while anyways.

"Did you find him yet Wormtail?" came Harry's cold cruel voice.

"Not yet master but we know he is in London. We think he was talking to Dumbledore recently." came the voice of a small rat like man.

"FOOL you let him get to Dumbledore! We need him now" Came Harry's response.

"But master maybe we don't even need him. Maybe your spy told us the information as a joke." Harry could sense that Wormtail was hoping to distract him from Wormtail's mistake.

"How dare you go against my judgment! Punishment will be needed to remind you that I am the best Wormtail. I am not fooled by spies like Snape." Harry said in a mean tone. Harry raised his wand and shouted "CRUICO!"

Wormtail's screams were more terrible than anything Harry ever heard but oddly enough Harry started to get a sense of pleasure out of them. Then the dream changed and Wormtail became Bellatrix Lastrange. She was screaming with terrible pain and Harry was just laughing.

"Harry" she choked out, "Harry" she coughed. The voice sounded familiar. Suddenly Harry recognized it and woke up realizing that he was strangling his Aunt Petunia!

He let her go immediately and looked around the room. She fell to the floor and looked scared out of her mind.

"Oh my goodness Aunt Petunia I am so sorry. What are you doing in my room!"

"I heard you screaming. I thought something was wrong so I came in here to see if you were alright." She managed to choke out still rubbing her neck.

"I am so sorry I was having a nightmare and I didn't know it was you I swear." Harry replied very white faced considering he almost killed his aunt.

"Harry are you alright. I have noticed that you aren't being yourself lately. I received a letter that you are leaving tomorrow night. I know that since you have gotten home things haven't really changed between us but I heard about your godfather and I wanted you to know I am sorry. I just heard about it in the letter. I just wanted you to know that and I hope that you don't have those nightmares anymore. Goodnight"

Harry was left bewildered as his Aunt walked from the room. Harry immediately walked to Hedwig and took a piece of parchment to write to Dumbledore about the dream he had, even if it was fake it had information in it. Harry was reminded of his fourth year when his scar hurt and he wrote to Sirius. He felt a pang of guilt, but pushed the tears out of his eyes and he focused on the letter he was writing. He told Dumbledore that he had had a dream that he needed to discuss with him as soon as possible. Harry decided it was best not to give to much information in his letter.

Harry then climbed back into bed and cleared him mind of everything just as Snape had taught him before going to bed. He finally got into a completely peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry woke at about 7 am and packed his trunk before daring to go down to breakfast. He was embarrassed of last night's events. He decided he had to face the fact eventually and so he went downstairs to find an empty house. It was extremely odd that no one was around at this time in the morning. As he searched more he still found no one so he just decided to make his own breakfast while clutching his wand tightly the whole time. Around 10 am Harry heard a crackle in the boarded up fireplace and then a bang and Mr. Weasley shot out followed by a loud crack and Remus and Tonks apparated and then Ron shot out of the fireplace. Harry was extremely surprised and was only just able to catch himself before cursing them all. They were all taken aback the find Harry wide eyed wand out and pointing at them with cereal dribbling down the front of his overly large t-shirt. Eventually Ron was the first to start cracking up at the sight and they all joined in.

The Order members had told the Dursley's to leave so they could collect Harry and be sure that no Death Eaters would be there and harm them. Harry's aunt was supposed to tell him but Harry knew why she didn't.

"I thought you weren't coming until tonight!"

"You know we cant put valuable information in letters we only said that so that if it was intercepted that no one would know but if they were going to attack it would be today because the Dursley's would be out of the house." Ron responded as if it was obvious.

Harry just stood there looking at the group for a few minutes before remembering that he was leaving and running up to get his trunk. Ten minutes later he was back in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had to admit he wasn't exactly happy to be back in his godfather's house but the second he came out of the fire he was jumped on by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and he was very happy to be with people who treated him like a human being.

After he said hello to everyone he asked where Dumbledore was and the second he said it the man appeared out of no where in the door way and asked to speak to Harry alone. The others left and Harry went through his version of the dream before Wormtail turned to Bellatrix. When he got to that part he had to stop. He was too embarrassed of what had happened. Dumbledore sensed that Harry was not finished and he urged him to continue until Harry finally told him what had happened. Dumbledore was concerned that Harry had too much feeling of hate towards Bellatrix. Dumbledore explained that Harry was just upset about Sirius still and that he needed to talk to someone about it. Dumbledore hoped Harry would confide in him but Harry remained silent. Harry didn't understand why the dream changed when Voldemort preformed the curse though. He asked Dumbledore this and he said it may have been the fact that the Unforgivable Curse brought back the memory of Harry wanting to inflict that much pain on Bellatrix and it caused Voldemort to slip out of Harry's mind. Harry pondered this and then got up to leave and go and tell Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore watched Harry go and became again very concerned. He thought of telling Harry right away of his concerns but Dumbledore decided that if Harry hadn't found the counter of this rage he had in a weeks time then he would confide in Harry. Until then there was no reason to scare the boy into loving.

A/N- action coming next chapter, which will be sooner with more reviews. ;)


	3. The First Signs

**A/N I do feel I should tell everyone I do support Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Harry needs a real girlfriend this book and I can't really see any chemistry with any other girl. **

Harry continued upstairs and walked into the room Ron and he had shared the previous summer. He walked in to find Ron and Hermione kissing each other on Harry's bed none the less. Harry had to admit that was a sight he would rather not have to picture. He turned and walked abruptly from the room before they had even noticed that he was there.

Harry didn't really know where else to go so he walked into Sirius' old room. He immediately regretted this because he felt a wave of guilt. As he turned to leave, though Ginny walked in.

"I saw you come in here and thought you might like some company." She stated simply.

"Yea, Ron and Hermione are in my room" Harry said with a shudder.

Ginny laughed which made Harry look at her differently. She was so pretty when she laughed. She had also grown a lot since he had first met her. Her hair was long flowing curls and she was short and slender. She also had matured it seemed like she had more confidence than she used to.

"Harry?" she was looking at him weird.

Harry snapped out of it "Sorry." He replied quickly. He couldn't be thinking about Ginny like this. It is his best friends little sister! Anyways she didn't like him any more so he didn't stand a chance, but maybe he could change her mind. Whoa! What was he thinking; he had to get out of this room. He was now turning into Sirius with constant thoughts about girls. Harry chuckled at this and Ginny asked what he was thinking about.

"I was thinking about Sirius. Did you ever figure out who the woman in the picture was?" Harry asked.

"No I asked Remus but he didn't know but I have a feeling he did and was just keeping something from me. Maybe you should ask him Harry he would most likely tell you if there was something going on."

"Yea I think I will go and ask him." Harry walked back downstairs to find Remus.

Harry walked downstairs to chaos. The Order had just gotten wind of an attack planning to hit London. The Order was stationed in London and therefore the kids had to get out. Dumbledore sent them to Hogwarts along with Mrs. Weasley by Floo Powder.

Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny paced around Dumbledore's office for hours. Mrs. Weasley eventually summoned a house elf up to bring them food. They ate in silence. They all hated not knowing what was going on. Finally the flames in the fire turned green and Dumbledore came through them. He had a grave look on his face. The first person he turned to was Hermione.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger you parents were attacked today in London; they are currently in St. Mungo's I will take you to them right now." He stated with a saddened look on his face.

"WHAT? Are they alright? Why were they there? They should be on vacation. I have to go and see them right now." Tears were flowing down her checks and she was speaking very rapidly. The rest of them were in complete shock. Dumbledore simply went to the fire and threw in the floo powder and they all went to St. Mungo's.

Hermione went running up to the information desk. Ignoring the line of people waiting to be informed of where to go she went right to the front.

"I need to find my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they were in the attack today in London, they are muggles." She stated in a somewhat hysterical voice.

"I'm sorry young lady you need to go to the end of the line and wait your turn." the man replied with the same bored voice aunt petunia had given him after he had finished his chores.

"TELL ME WHERE MY PARENTS ARE NOW!" The line of people backed away from her and the man jumped at the young girl now very hysterical.

"Yes, Yes they are in room 465" Said the man as he rustled through his papers.

Hermione didn't even wait for the others she took off running faster than anyone had ever seen. It was all Ron Harry and Ginny could do to keep up with her even after all of their Quidditch training. When they finally reached the fourth floor and the 65th room they were all out of breath except Hermione who rushed to her parents.

"Mom, Dad are you alright what happened why were you in London?" She said in the same rapid tone.

"Honey it's alright, slow down" said her mother in a very tired voice.

The Grangers looked very weak. They seemed to have been hit by a couple of curses but luckily none of the unforgivable ones. This attack must have been one just for muggle sporting. Harry felt a hot surge a rage run through him and at the other end of the ward a vase with flowers in it shattered. Everyone turned to look at the vase and were all confused as to what had caused it. Dumbledore noticed immediately as he had finally caught up with the kids and walked in to see Harry's fists balled in rage and the vase break. However, as Harry looked back to see the Granger's in one big hug his fists relaxed and nothing more broke. Dumbledore realized there was still hope.

The Grangers were in London because they were coming to surprise Hermione. They were on vacation but left early because they wanted to see her again.

"Then all of a sudden people started appearing out of no where and shooting curses at us. Then even more of them came and started shooting back. It was awful we just saw people being hurt everywhere." Mrs. Granger explained sadly.

"We seemed to be the lucky ones. We were each only hit once before they all just left. They vanished into thin air." Mr. Granger stated with a confused expression on his face.

The Granger's stayed in St. Mungo's for about one week before they were finally allowed to go. Since they were muggles the curse affected them more than if they were wizards. Hermione only left their side to go to the bathroom.

When the Granger's were finally released they decided to go back home. Hermione protested greatly. She wanted them to come and live at Hogwarts but after a while she even realized how foolish she was being. Dumbledore decided in order to ease Hermione's mind he would put protective charms over her house. This did help Hermione she was able to relax knowing that her parents were safe.

Harry marveled at Hermione's caring. The only person he had ever wanted that much protection for was Sirius. As he looked around St. Mungo's as they left he saw families muggle and wizarding and they all had the same scared look on his face. For this first time since he came out of the graveyard in his fourth year Harry realized it, _we are in a war._


End file.
